Mi mejor amigo
by Mital Riumo
Summary: Hace un año el mundo del Balance fue destruido por Kefka. Mientras sigue su propio viaje, un miembro del grupo reflexiona sobre todo lo que le ha pasado, acompañado de su único y mejor amigo.


_-¡Mátame, Clyde!_

_-No... No puedo._

_-Por favor... Sabes que no puedo seguir, y si ellos me encuentran yo... yo..._

_-Baram, no puedes pedirme esto._

_-Por favor, Clyde; si de verdad eres mi amigo ¡mátame!_

_-¡No puedo, Baram!_

_-¡Mátame!_

_-¡No puedo!_

_-¡Clyde¡No me dejes aquí, Clyde¡¡¡CLYDE!!!_

_-----------------------------------------_

**Mi mejor amigo**

Interceptor gruñía a su lado, despierto. Todo el mundo en Thamasa dormía, salvo ellos dos, y no por gusto en su caso. Desde hacía un año le era imposible dormir en paz, más exactamente desde que conociera a la mestiza y al resto del grupo, desde que decidiera ayudarlos. Recuerdos del pasado, escondidos como sueños, lo asaltaban cada noche impidiéndole el necesitado descanso. El problema era todo lo que había pasado... Su gran error. Haber ayudado al imperio en aquel momento es algo que jamás se perdonaría, mucho menos sabiendo que Edgar, Locke, Cyan y los otros los perdonaron a pesar de todo.

_¿Puedes perdonarme tú también, Baram?_

Interceptor gruñó y Shadow lo acalló con una sola mirada. El can optó finalmente por echarse a sus pies, a la espera de una orden, pero sin hacer más ruidos. El ninja se pasó la mano por la sudorosa frente, recordando cosas, mientras apretaba su máscara de tela en la otra mano.

_-¿Por qué, Clyde?_

_-Lo siento, Ellie._

_-Está bien, no es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar, sino con él. Solo quiero saber si... si volverás algún día._

_-Eso depende de si logro que Baram me perdone._

_-Lo hará, eso yo lo sé. Pero prométeme que el día en que eso suceda volverás._

_-Volveré._

_-¿Por ella y por mí?_

_-Lo prometo._

El tiempo se le había pasado tan deprisa... Trabajando como mercenario, matando por dinero, cumpliendo sucios recados. Su popularidad creció más que sus ingresos, e hizo que su reputación bajara. "Sería capaz de matar a su madre por dinero", era lo que solía decir la gente de él, y de hecho aún recordaba la primer vez que había visto al rey, al ladrón y a la hija de Maduin. "El perro se come a los extraños", fue lo que les contestó.

Odiaba esas cosas con toda su alma. Mientras se ponía en pie y volvía a acomodarse las ropas oscuras pensaba en cuánto mal humor le producían esas ridículas habladurías. ¿Qué ganaba la gente hablando sobre cosas de las que no sabía nada? Jamás lo entendería. Condenados idiotas, fueron dos palabras que lo hicieron esbozar una fría sonrisa antes de que la tela negra volviera a tapar sus duros rasgos. El cabello rubio ceniza lo recogió en una coleta.

_-¡Un perrito!_

_-Al perro no le gustan los extraños, niña._

_-¡Perrito, perrito¡Qué tierno es!_

_-Interceptor..._

_-Relm, vete a tu cuarto._

_-¡Pero abuelito!_

_-¡A tu cuarto!_

_-¡Hum!_

Esa enana revoltosa... Pero qué linda y tierna era. Y lo parecidas. ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta al principio? Interceptor lo notó antes que él, aunque incluso sus voces tenían un timbre parecido, y ella había heredado su cabello. Pero no... No podía darse cuenta por sí mismo, no. Tenía que venir otro, y en el peor momento.

_-¿Tienes sentimiento de culpa, Clyde?_

_-Strago..._

_-Le prometiste a Ellie que volverías, pero no cumpliste tu palabra._

_-Porque Baram no me ha perdonado aún._

_-Baram aquí, Baram allá. En el fondo tu querido "Baram" no es más que un montón de polvo en un lugar donde no llega el sol._

_-Maldito viejo..._

_-Sabes que tengo razón. Abandonaste a Ellie por algo que no merecía la pena en comparación a ella, y abandonaste en el proceso a tu hija. Ahora la pobre ha crecido sin familia, porque sabe que yo no soy su abuelo._

_-Entonces¿quieres decir que es Relm?_

_-¿Por qué si no tu chucho iba a dejarla hacerle arrumacos?_

_-¿Por qué está contigo?_

_-Porque su madre murió al poco de darla a luz, por la pena de que su marido no estuviera con ella y por al debilidad, porque llevaba tiempo enferma. Y ella era una huérfana aquí que, además, se casó con un extranjero. _

Maldita sea mi suerte, pensó Shadow. La había abandonado pensando que iba a encontrar salvación y, en cambio, las había perdido a ella e incluso a su hija. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ahora al fin Baram lo había perdonado, después de perder a todos lso que casi había considerado compañeros, después de encontrar a su hija sin saber quién era...

_Tu venganza es realmente cruel, amigo mío._

Se volvio´a sentar para ponerse la botas y luego volvió a levantarse. Interceptor hizo lo mismo y ambos abandonaron la posada en silencio. Desde fuera divisaron una columna de humo a lo lejos, al norte. En el cielo ya se vislumbraban los colores de los amaneceres impuestos por Kefka: violeta mortecino, rojo sanguinolento, y algo amarillento recordando a la putrefacción. La columna de humo contrastaba por ser negra y verdosa. Y humana.

_Eso es otra ciudad destruida._

Thamasa estaba dormida, como deshabitada. Era un milagro que una ciudad que escondiera la magia hubiera sido perdonada por alguien tan loco y despiadado como aquel hechicero. Pobres Celes y Terra. Pobre Cyan. Pobre Leo.

_-Gracias por tu ayuda, Shadow... Bueno, quizá te resulte un poco incómodo todo esto, pero... Debía decírtelo._

_-Solo quiero el dinero de la comida del perro._

_-Sí, bueno..._

_-Es en serio, Shadow. Es posible que en el futuro tengamos que enfrentarnos, pero si todo sale bien, eso no sucederá jamás. Y todo va sobre ruedas gracias a tu ayuda._

_-Bah._

_-Gracias, Celes. Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor._

_-De nada, Locke._

_-...Bah._

Quizá debería haber sido más amable con ellos en aquel entonces. De todos modos, no tenía caso, lo más probable es que estuvieran muertos. Una lástima por aquel par de enamorados, así como los dos hermanos, aquel noble samurái, o el muchachito del Veldt. En el fondo, todos tenían su cierta gracia.

_¿Para qué les sirvió el carisma? Para nada, si ya deben estar todos muertos._

Llevaba una bolsa de viaje al hombro y sus armas bien ocultas bajo la capa. Hacía algo de frío aquella madrugada.

-Relm no estaba en Thamasa, así que tendremos que ir a otro lugar. ¿Quizá Jidoor sería una buena opción? Si a la chica le gusta pintar, igual que a su madre, es posible que esté allí. O podemos probar ese coliseo que han hecho al norte de Kolinghen. Quizá encontremos algo bueno.

Comenzó a caminar en silencio, silbando una melodía que le hubiera gustado poder tocar en armónica, acompañado de su único y fiel mejor amigo. Soplaban vientos de cambio.


End file.
